


30 Days of Drabbles

by awkwardTurtleduck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, but not rly, oh also theres one chapter where feferi is kind of in it, oh theres one chapter with kind of porn in it but not rly it tries to be, stupid little gay troll boys ruin lives i s2g
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:49:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardTurtleduck/pseuds/awkwardTurtleduck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan is a silly little troll boy and he's just so cute can he just stop</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> heyo so im moving this from my ff.net to here so yippie-kai-yay mother cluckers

Beginning

Eridan glanced over at the yellow-blooded troll, and furrowed his brow.

_How-w the hell does Fef think he's matesprit material?_ Eridan thought, a frown coming onto his face. _He has messy,  forev-ver bed-head hair, stick out teeth, and he's a fuckin low-w blood._ Sollux felt Eridan's glare on him and slowly turned to him. "ED, take a picture. It'll latht longer," he said with a smirk. Eridan stuck his tongue out childishly at him, and Sollux did the same, waving his forked tongue in the air. Eridan retracted his tongue, and a faint purple color came across his cheeks.

_W-well that's why I suppose._


	2. Accusation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (yeha i did nine of the days on ff.net so im moving it here)

Sollux stormed down to Eridan's room and pounded on the door. "Open the goddamned door, fithdick!" He yelled. Eridan got up from his chair, maneuvering towards the door. "W-what do you w-want, Sol? I'm tryin ta hav-ve a nice conv-versation w-with someone here," he snapped, opening the door. Sollux shoved his way into the room, pushing the seadweller up against the wall. "W-what the  _fuck_  Sol?" Eridan shouted. Sollux picked up the royal by his shirt collar and lifted him up ever so slightly. "Where the hell are my glatheth, ED?" Sollux demanded, his bi-colored eyes crackling.

"I don't know-w, Sol. Go check by your computer or somethin. Know-wing  _you_ , you probably fell asleep in your chair and they fell off," Eridan snapped, squirming in Sollux's hold. Sollux dropped him, and strode out of Eridan's room and went down the hall to his own. Sollux went over to his desk and saw his red and blue glasses laying down next to his chair. He let out a soft, "oh" and placed his glasses on his nose. Solluxpoked his head out his door and down the hall, looking at Eridan, who was glowering at him from his doorway.

Sollux smiled sheepishly at the royal, and said, "Thorry, ED!" Sollux waved at him and slipped back inside his room, shutting the door. Eridan's glower dropped right off his face and he stumbled out, "Yeah, sure. W-whatev-ver," and shut his door.  _W-why does he hav-ve to look so cute w-when he smiles?_  Eridan thought, leaning against the doorframe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sollux u could just look around b4 yelling at eridan gdi son


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3/30 yeehaw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god damn it sollux

 

Eridan couldn't sleep. He moved around in his recupracoon, trying to get comfortable. He gave up, staring at the ceiling and wondering what was keeping him up. He winced at the prospect of bags marring his perfect face, and his thoughts meandered off to Sollux.  _I w-wonder w-what he's doin,_ he thought.  _He's probably still up codin or somethin._ Eridan gave a heavy sigh and let his eyes slide shut.  _W-why am I thinkin about that low-w blood anyway? It's not like I like him or anythin._

Eridan's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly.  _Oh shit. I can't fuckin feel red for the asshole,_ Eridan thought, appalled by the very idea. But he couldn't lie to himself. He knew he had been watching the honey-blooded troll with a different eye ever since that time he stuck his tongue out at him a week ago, but... "I thought it w-was a black feelin," he groaned, placed his hands over his eyes, and slid back down in his recupracoon. 

_Fuck it all._


	4. snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snowflakes???? what is snow 
> 
> 4/30

Eridan walked out onto the balcony of John's house. He and the other trolls were there for a little while, visiting the humans. He looked up, and saw little white specks falling from the sky. He heard the door open and close, but didn't bother to look to see who it was. "W-what the hell is this stuff?" he asked his mystery guest. "It'th called thnow." Eridan cringed internally.  _Of fuckin course it's Sol._

But all Eridan dared to said was, "Oh. W-well, it's pretty." "Yeah…it ith." Sollux went up next to Eridan and leaned on the railing. Eridan watched Sollux from the corner of his eye; the yellow-blood was gazing up at the sky intently. Eridan watched as a small speck of snow fell onto Sollux's lip, and how the troll ran his tongue over it to drag the fleck into his mouth.  _That snow doesn't know-w how-w lucky it is._


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how does slime even work

Sollux stretched in his chair and took his glasses off, putting them on his desk. He rubbed his eyes, and got up. Sollux took his pants and shirt off and tossed them into a corner in the room, stumbling over to his recuperacoon. But when he was three steps away, he tripped and fell head-first into it. He shot out, but a decent amount was sitting in his mouth. With his abrubt motions, he swallowed it. "Oh thit." He shook off the rest of the green gook and sat down in his chair. "Fuuuuck," he groaned, tossing his head back and staring at the ceiling as the effects of the slime began to take action.

The ceiling started to go wobbly, and a silly smile stretched across his face. He got up and stumbled out of his room and he went down to Eridan's room. Sollux banged on the door, and placed his forehead on the cool metal while he waited for Eridan to open up. "W-what the hell, Sol? It's fuckin 3 in the-" Sollux shoved his way into Eridan's room, letting all of his weight go onto the purple-blooded troll. "Gah! Sol, get the hell off me!" Sollux wrapped his arms around Eridan's neck and looped his right leg around his waist. Sollux laid his head down on Eridan's shoulder and grinned up at him. "ED…" he whispered in his ear. "W-what?" he asked, a light blush coming onto his cheeks. "Don't eat the thlime." Sollux said, passing out on Eridan. Eridan sighed, and lifted Sollux's other leg, carrying the bumble-bee underwear-clad troll back to his room. He entered the room, and placed Sollux carefully in his recuperacoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whines this one is my least favorite tbh


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> does sollux even eat

Eridan placed a candle on the table, looking triumphantly at the wonderfully set table he made.  _I hope Sol gets here soon. I don't w-want the food to get cold,_ Eridan thought as he hunted for a lighter. Tonight was going to be perfect; he had all of Sollux's favorite foods made, and he was going to tell the yellow-blood about his feelings. Eridan dug through one of his end tables and found a bright orange lighter in a drawer. After flicking the friction wheel a few times to get the hang of it, Eridan grabbed the candle off the table, and went to light it. He missed the wick, so he tried again.

This time, the candle lit, but he burnt his finger in the process. He dropped the lighter and the candle, hissing in pain. The candle's holder smashed on the ground, and in his haste to run water over the burn, he stepped on the glass. The glass stuck into his foot, and he yelped, falling down as Sollux came into Eridan's room. "Alright ED, I'm here. What wath _tho_ important that I needed to-" Sollux saw the seadweller on the floor, and walked over to him, carefully avoiding the glass. "Hey…are you okay?" he asked softly, picking up the royal. Eridan shook his head slightly, and tears were welling up in his eyes. Sollux placed him on the couch, and looked for the source of the purple blood leak. He carefully took the glass that was sticking out of Eridan's foot out, eliciting a hiss from the troll. Sollux put the glass down next to him, and stood. "I'll be right back," Sollux said gently, a small smile on his face. Eridan sighed and tilted his head back on the couch. 

_I ruined it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eri bb here u tried   
> pins a gold star to your cape


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feferi is here

"Sollux! Stand up straighter," Eridan hissed to the troll beside him. "Fine," Sollux huffed out, narrowing his eyes at the royal. Eridan straightened his tie, and glanced towards the yellow-blood. Sollux yawned, and rolled his eyes when he noticed Eridan glaring at him from the corner of his eye. Sollux stopped slouching, straightening up to his full height.

Eridan smiled, and looked straight ahead. "Why do we even have to do thith? It maketh no thenth." Sollux whispered, looking at the other gussied-up trolls around the table. "Shh! Fef is on her w-way out," Eridan snapped as Feferi entered the room, wearing a long, dark maroon dress. "Thank you all for coming," Feferi said, clasping her hands in front of her. "I know I'm not going to ever be able to be the acual empress, but I'm so glad you're all helping me pretend!" Feferi beamed. Sollux grinned hugey at the happy ex-heiress as she mader her way around the table to her seat, and Eridan bristled. 

_W-why w-won't he ev-ver look at me like that?_


	8. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wtf eridan u should at least knock or something

Eridan barged into Sollux's room, but Sollyx paid Eridan no mind. He was so used to the royal asshole barging into his room at all hours, he didn't even notice anymore. Eridan fell onto his couch and looked at Sollux. He was ignoring Eridan's very presence, focusing on coding. Eridan sighed. Sollux didn't even glance over at him. Eridan sighed again, louder this time. No response. "SIGH," Eridan said, glaring at the coding troll who was (still) ignoring him. "Soooll," Eridan whined. "What, ED?" Sollux snapped, finally tearing his eyes away from his hivetop. "Sol, I'm bored as fuck." "And that'th my problem…why?"

Eridan stood and walked over to the yellow-blood. He leaned down far enough so he could place his chin on Sollux's shoulder. "Cause you're the only one around here w-who doesn't want to fuckin kill me all the time," he said softly. Sollux inwardly grinned, happy to be recognized for his tolerance (that's all it was, really!!).

Instead, Solluxsaid, "Get the fuck off me ED. The only reathon I haven't felt the need to kill you ith that you generally leave me alone. Don't make me change my mind." Eridan was shoved back, and he fell onto his purple-striped butt. Eridan's lip pulled back into a sneer, and he shot up and started stomping out and away from Sollux, but Sollux turned around and said, before he could stop himself, "ED, juth...come back later. I'll hang out with you after I'm done coding, okay?" The sneer dropped off of Eridan's face, a huge smile replacing it. "Okay! See you then Sol!" Eridan left, shutting the door carefully behind him. Sollux turned back to his codes, but he couldn't focus. All he could think about was that bright smile on Eridan's face, and how he wanted to be the one to keep it there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh yeah the next one is gonna be porn i think but not really   
> i really cant write smutty things so please bear with me


	9. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> snap back to reality oh there goes porn

He slid into me, his bulge fitting inside my nook so, so perfectly. I whined softly as he took his sweet time getting completely situated in me.

"Soooooool, moooooov-ve alreadyyy."

"Nah. I'm gonna take my thweet time with thith," he said, smirking down at me.

I whined again, louder as I dug my nails into his back and wiggled my hips around. He dug his own nails into my hips harshly, halting my motions."You want me to move? Oh, I'll move for you," he hissed, pulling almost all the way out, leaving just the tip of his bulge in my nook before slamming back in. I gasped out a moan at the pressure and my head lolled back, allowing him to bite and nip at my neck roughly. I felt the heat pool deep in my belly and gasped out again, my toes curling and uncurling. The heat uncoiled and I cried out Sollux's name as I came.

"Sol!" Eridan sat up, gasping as a disgusting mix of purple and green dripped off of his body. He groaned, dropping his head into his hands and slumping onto the back of the recupracoon.

_God damn it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry


	10. Silver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus christ this has 394 words this isnt even a drabble anymore wtf

Silver

Eridan rifled through all of his drawers, tossing his many identical pairs of purple striped pants to the ground. He turned away from the drawers and planted his hands on his hips, worry starting to seep into his mind.  _W-where the hell could it be? I don't remember leaving it anywhere,_ Eridan fretted, pacing around his room. He decided to enlist in a certain someone's help, firm in the mindset that the two could find his missing ring. Eridan strode out of his room and knocked smartly on Sollux's door, awaiting a reply.

"Hang on jutht a thec," Sollux called through the door. Eridan heard the troll inside bumping around, and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Sollux zipping his pants up when he opened the door. "Oh, Sol. Thank you _so_ much for getting so dressed up for little ol' me," Eridan said, grinning and batting his eyes dramatically. Sollux rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorway. "What now, ED?"

Eridan's smile slid off his face and his eyes flicked to his left thumb, where his silver ring was most certainly  _not_ sitting. "I need your help," Eridan said, not meeting Sollux's eyes. Flush-crush be dammed; he was still a highblood and it still pained him to ask for help from a lesserblood. Sollux's eyebrow flickered up. "Really?  _My_  help?"

Eridan flushed and muttered an affirmative, walking down the hall toward his room. Sollux sighed and shut the door behind him, following Eridan to his room. "Okay, you've got me here. What do you need?" Sollux demanded, eyes flitting around the messy room. "I lost my silv-ver ring and I need your help findin' it! I know-w it seems stupid, but it was something my lusus found w-when I w-was young. It means a lot to me and I don't know-w w-what I'm gonna do if I can't find it and –"

"Okay, okay. Settle down, cutie," Sollux said, leaning down to the floor. Eridan froze and looked at Sollux. "W-what did you say?" Sollux glanced back at Eridan and smirked. "What? You need to know you're cute all the time now?" Eridan flushed a deep, deep purple and his mouth flapped up and down, unable to form words. A silly grin settled over Eridan's face as he watched Sollux wriggle under his bed, searching for his ring.

_He thinks I'm cute._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do sollux got the booty  
> he dooooooooooooo


End file.
